1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heating treatment apparatus and a controller of the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, treatment apparatuses to hold a living tissue and treat the living tissue by heating the living tissue are known. For example, Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 2014-8136 discloses a technique relating to a treatment apparatus capable of applying a high-frequency voltage to a held living tissue, heating the tissue with a heater, and cutting the living tissue with a cutter. In the treatment apparatus, when a pair of holding members holding a living tissue is heated with the heater, the holding members are adjusted to the same target temperature. Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 2014-8136 discloses an efficient method in such temperature adjustment.